Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Flash memory is a type of nonvolatile memory (NVM) that stores information in memory cells that include floating gate transistors. Flash memory may be single-level cell (SLC) or multi-level cell (MLC) devices. An SLC flash memory device may be configured to distinguish between two different charge levels on memory cells, thereby allowing an individual memory cell to store a single bit of information. In contrast, an MLC flash memory device may be configured to distinguish between four or more different charge levels on individual memory cells, thereby allowing an individual memory cell to store multiple bits of information. However, SLC devices may have better data read and write performance than MLC devices due to having to distinguish between two different charge levels, as compared to four or more different charge levels.